


morning thoughts and sleepy cuddles

by cryingoverfiction



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Insecurities, M/M, but I couldn't, god i'm sorry, home sickness, i tried to balance with fluff, jj can't tag, klangst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 14:21:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9445199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryingoverfiction/pseuds/cryingoverfiction
Summary: Keith has a bad dream, which starts an angst fest with his boyfriend Lance.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So its been a while since I wrote some klangst. Dedicated to the twitter gc defenders of gaytron bc boy they are lit.

Keith tossed and turned. He'd woken up from a nightmare hours ago, and couldn't get back to sleep. He felt like a child. He had dreamed that his friends had been killed and Lance was left for last, to be brutally beaten and assaulted and torn to pieces while Keith stood there, helpless. He sighed and sat up, bunching his hair into a ponytail, and leaving his room. Ever since the two had started dating Lance had left his door open each night for Keith to wander through after a rough night or bad dream. Keith tried to discreetly make his way into Lance's bed, but the sleeping male groaned and slowly started to blink. 

"Bad dream?" He mumbled, stifling a yawn. 

"Yeah, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you" he said softly, running a thumb over Lance's cheek. 

"No no, its fine. I was awake anyway. Want to tell me about this dream?" Lance said sitting up. Keith lay his lead in the other mans lap and sighed. 

"Not really. It's all the same. Everyone dies a horrible death and yours just a thousand times worse and I'm completely helpless. What about you? Why were you up?" 

"Same old" Lance sighed. 

"You miss your family?" Keith asked, looking up at his boyfriend. 

"Yeah, but not just my family, i just miss home. I miss earth" 

"Like the waves crashing onto the sand and the birds chirping in the wind" Keith said in sing song, laughing a little once he had finished. 

"Don't mock me" Lance scolded. "But i was going to say i miss heat. And humidity. I miss that uncomfortable feeling you get when its too hot to be wearing clothes, but not wearing clothes is socially unacceptable so you just have to suffer through cotton sticking to your skin like cling wrap. Space is just cold, this castle is cold, my lion is cold, I just want heat" 

"I lived in the desert Lance. If I never suffer through a hot day ever again, it'll be too soon" he scoffed. The two sat in comfortable silence for a moment, Keith playing with Lance's hand, Lance using his free hand to play with Keith's hair. 

"Sometimes I wonder if my mom's doing ok. My dad isn't exactly easy to get along with, my older siblings don't live at home anymore, my younger ones are probably getting ready to move out, and I just disappeared" 

"Lance, you can't do that to yourself. I'm sure your family is fine, patiently waiting for the return of the son who helped save the universe" Keith smiled up at him 

"And his incredible boyfriend, who also helped save the universe" 

"Yeah, go ahead and tell them about the guy who is part galra, the people who enslaved 90% of the universe" 

Lance stopped stroking Keith's hair and grabbed his hands. 

"I told you to stop thinking like that. You're part galra. So what? You saved the universe. Being galra doesn't doom you to be a bad person. Besides, my family don't need to know it was galra who took over the universe" he smirked, but Keith wasn't having any of it. 

"Hey, I love you. My family will love you, the planet will love you. You're not alone anymore" he said softly, as Keith settled himself into a position more suitable for sleeping, and closed his eyes. 

"I haven't been alone for a while now. I'm starting to get used to it" he mumbled. Lance settled into his sleeping position as well. 

"Hey, you've had a tough night, did you want to be big spoon for a change?" 

Keith's eyes snapped open. 

"No fucking way. If I'm big spoon then you'll expect to top. Now shut up and cuddle me".


End file.
